Royal Flush
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: R&R the competed fic! ROMY In the final chapter of the Game of Hearts Trilogy, Jean and Scott's wedding takes a disasterous turn when an un-invited guest shows up. One who has it in for Rogue. ROMY
1. Creo Lady Marmolade

Royal Flush chapter 1.  
  
Sorry. So so so so sorry! I lost this notebook that had ALL of the chapters in it, so I had to find it, and type them all up. I will try my best to stick to the one chapter a week rule, unless I feel like being nice. XD.  
  
But, sorry. So so so sorry. SO with out any further ado... I Present to you... ROYAL FLUSH! DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Disclamier: Fuhgedaboudit.  
  
Note: Remember: All that Apocolypse stuff? Never happened. Why? You'll find out.  
  
~  
  
The crisp May sunshie fell softly on the mansion grounds, over head, you could hear birds chirping. But inside, you could hear screams.  
  
"BOBBY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY NEW SHOES!" The shrill voice of Kitty called up the stairs to Ice Man, currently on level 27 of Super Monkey Ball 2.With one life left too.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Fall out!" The anouncers voice came.  
  
"KITTY! Look what you did to my game!" Bobby called down the stairs to the Shadowcat, currently on stair 27 o fthe attic steps. With one step left too.  
  
"Well, soooorry. You ruined my Gucci shoes!"  
  
"Gucki?" He asked, turning ot look at her.  
  
"No. Gucci. It's a designer! They cost alot, and I was like, totally going to wear them to my date with Lance! Now I can't!" She whined.  
  
"Kitty, Remy t'inks dad y' shouldn' try t' look y' best causie if y' do, den y' look like y' tryin' t-hard." Remy said, pocketing the 8 ball in his game with Scott.   
  
"Really? I like, never thought of that!" She cried, running over and hugging Remy and then running down the stairs.  
  
"Man, how are you going to tell them that you have to leave tomorrow?" Scott asked.   
  
"Remy don' know, but he is goin' t' tell Chere. firs."   
  
"Then you better get going!" Scott pushed Remy in the direction of the door.  
  
"All righ'! Remy goin," He smiled and walked down the stairs.  
  
~  
  
"What do ya mean ya have ta leave, Swamp Rat?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Oui. Remy mus' go back t' N'Orleans' cause' he has some business t' attend too with his Pere. He is leavin in de morning. He'll miss his Chere." Remy smiled and sat on Rogue's bed next to her.   
  
"An Ah'll miss you." Rogue slid her gloveless hand over his jaw line. Remy couldn't stand it, leaning in close, he whispered one of the most romantic phrases you can say in French.  
  
"Voulez vouz cou chez avec moi?"   
  
Rogue giggled, knowing what it meant from the song, she whispered back, "Oui."  
  
~  
  
"Rogue, can I like borrow your- OH MY GOD!" Kitty screamed after phasing through the bedroom door.  
  
"Knock, why don't cha?" Rogue yelled angrily from under a pile of sheets and Remy.  
  
"Sorry... but... Ew! My room mate is... Ew!" Kitty's mouth formed an 'O' and she shielded her eyes.  
  
"Shut up about it an' don' tell anyone!" Rogue said sternly, clearly not to be messed with.  
  
"OKay, but you should know, Logan's coming to look for you now."  
  
"OH SHIT! Remy! You gotta go. Ah love ya. Now hurry!" Remy nodded and threw his clothes on, but left his trench coat for Rogue. She pulled it on and ducked behind the bed.  
  
"Knock, Knock, Knock." It was Logan. 


	2. The Return of Evil Logan!

Royal Flush Chapter 2.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tone- Sorry, I don't write smut.  
  
RaeDances- I don't speak French, so that may be part of it. Sorry.  
  
ishandahalf- As you wish.  
  
Anime Addicted- What do you think I did during my Europeian vacation? Sit on my butt all day and look at the sites? Nay! I wrote this!   
  
Rogue77- Updates are once a week, remember that. Is Logan going to find out? Look at the title of this chapter to find out. XD  
  
Disclamier: Jon Juany Juany in his pink hat.  
  
~  
  
It was Logan.  
  
"Um... like come in, Mr. Logan." Rogue heard Kitty say.  
  
\par  
  
"Have you seen stripes?" Logan asked, as light flooded the room.  
  
"Um no. Not at all," Kitty lied as she sat on Rogue's hastily made bed and extended her hand back. Rogue grabbed it quickly as so not to hurt Kitty.   
  
"Hm... What's that smell... It's something I shouldn't be smelling in a teenage girls' room! Where is she, Half-pint?" Logan growled menacingly.  
  
"Woah, like, hehe. I like, don't know, okay? If I did, I'd like totally tell you, Mr. Logan," Kitty said, and Rogue took this opportunity to slip through a few floors into the sub-basements. And here it was cold. Very cold.  
  
"Kurt? Come on buddie, it's cold and Ah need something else besides this trench coat. Kurt..." She whispered from behind an old desk.  
  
BAMF! Kurt had arrived. "Rogue! Vhat happened? Oh, don't answer dat." He said, looking at Rogue. "Kitty sent me here to find you. I got you some clothes. Sorry ef they don't work," He held out a pair of old jeans and a baby pink tee Bobby had given her as a gag gift. He had also broughten various undergarments, but I won't mention those.  
  
"Thanks Kurt," She said hurriedly putting on the clothes.  
  
"Uhoh, Got to go. Here comes Professor X and Logan." BAMF! Kurt had left. Biting her lipo, Rogue hid back behind the desk as Logan and Professor X walked in. They luckily didn't smell the sulfer and brimstone in the musky basement.  
  
"Come out strips. We won't hurt you. We just want to talk," This remind Rogue strongly of two things. One, was Pirates of The Carribean, the other one, more prominatly, was when they tried to first recruit her.  
  
"I don't think she's here, Logan." Professor X said.~We'll wait outside.~ However, was what he projected into Logan's head.  
  
"Okay, Chuck." Logan nodded and the two left.  
  
Rogue waited a few minutes to move again. She tried phasing through the wall, but found that she didn't have Kitty's powers anymore. Sighing, she summoned up her courage and walked out the front door. BIG MISTAKE Logan caught her by the trench coat sleeve and spun her around to face him.  
  
"It's called statuatory rape, Stripes," He growled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rogue's eyes went wild.  
  
"Logan, let me handle this." Logan released his grip. "Rogue, it's not that we're mad about what you did, well, we are, but he is twenty-two. So by doing what you did, it's called 'statuatory rape.' even if you gave him consent, because you're still a minor and he's an adult. and because of this, we must have some sort of punishment. Rogue, you are to wash the X-Jet, clean the uniforms and Danger Room for a month. And sessions with Logan every day for two months. You are also not to see him till you turn eighteen in September. Any questions?" Rogue shook her head, tears shining in her eyes. "Then I suggest we get some dinner and go to bed, since you have school tomorrow." Professor Xavier said gently, as the three walked up the stairs out of the sub-basements.  
  
~  
  
"Rogue! Our new English teacher is starting tomorrow!" Kitty smiled as Rogue entered the room, trying to act like nothing happend, Kitty was, not Rogue.  
  
"Cut the act Kitty, Bobby found out." Rogue said sowerly, walking to the table. Just then, Bobby walked into the room.  
  
"Nice hair. Really complements the outfit." Bobby said, laughing. Rogue glanced in the hall mirror. Her hair was sticking out every which way.  
  
"Watch it, Drake. Ah ain't got no glove on." This instantly shut Bobby up. As Rogue sat down at the counter, everyone looked at her. "Ah'm outta here." She said, standing up abruptly and walking out.  
  
"What was that about, Sweetie?" Jean asked, her stomach was showing and she was 6 months along. She was also eating cereal.  
  
"Donno, Honey and Honey." Scott said.  
  
"Kiss?"   
  
"Of course." Scott then dipped Jean down and kissed her softly on the lips. This show of affection was discusting and made everyone in the kitchen want topuke.   
  
"Ooh! She kicked!" Jean giggled.  
  
"Or he. Silly little Charlie or Mary." Jean sighed as Scott said this.  
  
"When's it due?" Tabitha asked, getting off Ray's lap.  
  
"August 7th." They said simultaniously.  
  
"Oh." Tabby nodded, she, along with everyone else, wanted it to be born so they could get on with life. And Scott and Jean were to be married a bit before. The day couldn't come sooner. 


	3. A rather interseting English class

Royal Flush 3  
  
Disclamier: Oh, and I supposed Santa Clause is a REAL man.  
  
Note: Yes, I do know that Belladonna is a mutant. She's putting on an act. And that a good half of the people I put in the English class are mutants, but in evo verse, if they are, they don't know it yet. *smirk*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Rogue77: You never know.. *grin* The Statuatory Rape thinggy was Kat. She was smart one day. I'll try to include more Jean bashing. Well, people kinda do... *cough cough* Rogue leaving hospital room in tears *cough cough* Oops, did I just give something away? No... Never!  
  
Ishanhandalf- (Did I spell it right?) No, it's not good, thanks fer reviewing!  
  
Fleecy- She's 17.   
  
Fantasy-Dreamer88- See note.  
  
YOU GUYS WIN! BE HAPPY! I'M GOING TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!   
  
~  
  
Rogue wrinkled her nose. She was on her way to English, the last class of teh day. With Kurt and Kitty. What made this bad was the fact that the last English teacher quit after Kurt's watch frizzed out for a second, and that it was fifty minutes before school was out. However, today was different, but she didn't know it.  
  
"Here comes the mutie brigade!" Clare and Andrea, the two were the classes anti-mutant activists. Rogue, Kitty and Kurt ignored them and took their seats. Soon after, the bell rang, and the new teacher entered the room. Her long blonde hair was slightly wavy and hanging down, her green eyes were covered by glasses. She looked oddly familiar to Rogue.  
  
"Hello, I'm your new teacher, Mrs. LaBeau," This caught Rogue's attention, and she sat up straighter. "And I'd love to get to know everyone." She glanced at her clip board she carried under her arm. "Let's introduce ourselves. I already went, so... You, there." Mrs. LaBeau pointed at Clare.  
  
"Hi! I'm Clare Humfary, and I'm proud to be normal!" She flashed her sparkling grin that was the result of many, many whiteners. Another glance at her clip board told Mrs. LaBeau what she wanted to know.   
  
"Oh, we have mutants in this class?" She frowned. "Next?"  
  
"Andrea Holl."  
  
"Vinced McArchy."  
  
"Jason Smit."  
  
"Lorna Dane."  
  
"Trish Tilby."  
  
"Jason Stryker."   
  
"Jeann-Marie Beaubier"  
  
"Rusty Collins."  
  
"Kitty Pryde."  
  
"A mutant, no?"Mrs. LaBeau peered over her glasses.  
  
"Yeah, so?" The class laughed.  
  
"Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Another mutant." Mrs. LaBeau scoffed.  
  
"An Ah'm Rogue. No last name."  
  
"The final mutant. Good, good. Now, I'm going to give you all some words, and you must use them all in a story. Let's see... Marie, glove, touch, and freak." Mrs. LaBeau smirked, looking pointedly at Rogue, who then almost toppled out of her chair.  
  
Half an hour later, Clare raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Clare?"   
  
"Can I read my story?" Mrs. LaBeau nodded. "Okay, like, once upon a time, there was a girl named Marie who, as many people would say, a freak. She had to, like, wear gloves because of her 'mutant powers.' She was incapable of even touching! And th at's why the freak called Marie died an old un-touched virgin. The end!" Clare smiled at Rogue triumphantly.  
  
"Ah am not," Rogue muttered sowerly.  
  
"Who next? Ah, Mr. Wagner," Ms. LaBeau smirked at Kurt.  
  
"Okay, vonce upon a time, zhere vas a girl named Marie. And she vas very nice. I don't know vhy many people call her a freak, because she es more normal zhen me. So vhat ef she couldn't touch most people. She could touch only two. A fuzzy blue elf called Nightcrawler, and her boyfriend, Gambit. I know ziz because she es mien sister." Kurt smiled at Rogue, who smiled right back at her brother.  
  
"Making family ties with your characters is interesting. However, Marie is a non-existant character, and by establishing bonds with such person is un-ethical." Ms. LaBeau smiled, knowing full-well what she was doing. She glanced at Rogue, and smiled.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Rogue yelled, startlign everyone in the class.  
  
"Rogue, please, sit down!" Ms. LaBeau callmed.  
  
"No! Ah know who you are, Belladonna! You aren't a Mrs. LaBeau just yet, in fact, Ah'm a helluva lot close than you'll evah be! You wanna know why? Because Ah can touch Remy! Or Gambit for you numbskulls to daft to comprehend anythang. An' because Ah can touch him and since he's goin' back ta that south an because of what we did, Ah am now in huge trouble with Logan! YOu know, the guy with the claws that ya'll saw on T.V. But Ah can deal with him cause o' this!" She took off her glove. "When Ah touch someone, Ah take their powers, life force, and memories. Ah have the literal kiss of death! Mah name IS Marie, and Kurt IS mah brother, an you, Belladonna, are a slut! Ah'm outta here!" Rogue grabbed her stuff and left the room, slamming the door. The class was too shocked to speak. But when they heard her Harley running, they all ran to the door to watch her speed off. As she did so, she flipped them off over her shoulder.   
  
When the class turned back, they found Kitty and Kurt had dissapeared, and the smell of sulfer and brimstone fresh in their noses. But no one noticed the missing students. 


	4. Let's try this again

Royal Flush 4.  
  
Disclamier: I will NOT sit on Santa's lap! Besides, that isn't the real thing! The real thing is in my basement,   
  
I kidnapped him.   
  
He's having tea with Oogie Boogie and Freddie.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Rogue77-Yep, she's a mutant. Unless my Marvel Encyclopedia is wrong, she's a mutant. S'okay about the 2 Screen names.  
  
Ishanhandalf- Haha! No problem, I enjoy reading your rants in reviews. 'Holy hilarious batman,' wow, where do you think up these random lines?  
  
Who doesn't hate Belladonna? *glares at Belladonna's ONLY fanclub*   
  
Fantasy Dreamer88- BellaDonna is Remy's fiance' from New Orleans, and a member of the Assasins Guild. How she ties into Evolution: In Cajun Spice, her brother,  
  
Julien is the one who attacks Remy and Rogue.   
  
Kat, my stalker- YAY! YOU READ IT! I LOVE YOU! Well... Not really. Haha! You poor 1 fingered imp! or one handed. Everyone... Feel sorry for Kat.  
  
She only has one hand because I cut off the other one! With my glove! Haha! And my awful ferdoa and ugly sweater.   
  
Anime adicted- Harsh? Yeah, kinda, but at least I didn't go with my original plan...   
  
~  
  
~Rogue, may I please see you in my office immediatly,~ It was an order, not a question, and it was what Rogue first heard   
  
when she turned off her Harley, which Remy had so kindly painted 'Queen of Hearts' on, and a card hand.  
  
~Sure thing, Professor,~ She rolled her eyes and left the garage and made her way towards Professor X's office, but not   
  
before grabbing a soda from the fridge.  
  
"Yes Professor? You wanted ta see meh?" She asked, etering his private office.  
  
"Please, do sit down," Rogue obliged and opened her Dr. Pepper. ((You find that in another X-Men thing... Where is it?))  
  
"I have just recieved a call from your schoolk," He waited for Rogue to reply.  
  
"Ah can't believe that Belladonna would sink so low as ta call you," Rogue leaned back and propped her feet on his desk.  
  
"Feet," She quickly reomved them. "It appears that after Ms. LaBeau made a comment to Kurt, you stood up and began ranting,   
  
called Mrs. LaBeau a slut, knocked a student un-concious and upon leaving the grounds, made a rather crude gesture.   
  
This is inapropriate behaviour, and added to the fact that you used your powers, Priciple Kelly had no choice but to expell you."   
  
He steepled his fingers.   
  
"But, Professor! Ah did all of those other things, but Ah didn't knock anyone out! You know how much it hurts meh!  
  
All ah did was take off mah glove to explain why Ah wore 'um, Ah have witneses!"  
  
BAMF! Kitty hopped off Kurt's back and staggered around the room.  
  
"KURT! What did you do ta her?" Rogue turned to the two.   
  
"She's not drunk, ef zhat's vhat you're t'inking. I made un pitstop at Gut Bomb because I vas hungry. She went across zhe street and bought a bunch of pixi stix, and at zhem all! Added to zhe bamfing, she is completley sugar high," Kurt nodded.  
  
"Are these your witnesses, Rogue?" Rogue nodded and Kurt launced into a full description in detail of what happened.  
  
"I believe you, Rogue. Principle Kelly, however, won't. SO I am offering to tutor you here, so you won't be forced to join  
  
a new school," He raisded an eyebrow. "Classes begin tomorrow at 9'Oclock," Rogue smiled slightly and hugged Kurt.  
  
'Something tells me that Remy wasn't all bad for her.' Xavier thought.  
  
~  
  
"Where is Marie?" Belladonna asked when Kurt and Kitty entered English on the last day of classes. They remained silent   
  
as the class errupted in laughter. THis was a daily ritual here. Everyone was happy they were rid of yet another mutant.  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt and smiled. Plan A was in place. Kitty waited untill Belladonna was in the middle of a lecture before phasing through the desk,  
  
nochalantly.  
  
"Like, ohmigod! Kitty! You just like fell out of your desk! Ohmigod! Freak!" Clare shrieked.  
  
"It's okay. I do it all the time, can someone, like, help me up?" SHe asked. Belladonna walked over and held out her hand for Kitty to grab. Kitty  
  
just reached for it and just as she was about tograb it, she phased through Belladonna. Belladonna screamed.  
  
"Sorry, I like, can't turn it off for some reason today! Kinda like Rogue can't," Kitty smiled before getting up herself, but not before phasing through Clare and Andrea.  
  
"Marie, you mean?" Belladonna smirked.  
  
"No, Rogue," Kitty said happily.  
  
"As we were saying, where is Kurt?!" Belladonna asked.  
  
"Ova here!" He was hanging upside down by his tail from the maps. He then flipped down. "Hello, I am Kurt Wagner, remember me?" He held out a hand for Belladonna to shake.  
  
She shook it and felt his fuzzy two fingeredness. "Oh, sorry," He had his blue fuzzy tail cuver his mouth.  
  
Just then, Belladonna was douced with water from an invisible source. Laughter sounded from behind and as she whipped around, Riche and Bri appeared.  
  
BAMF! Kurt left. BAMF! He was back, with Bobby, Jamie, Amara, Salem, Tabby and Amanda.   
  
"Bri, then Bobby!" Kitty oredered. Bri swirled her fingers around and the water that was dripping from Belladonna multiplied. Bobby then froze it.   
  
"Jamie!" Jamie hit himself, multiplying.   
  
"Hi, Belladonna! We're Jamie and we hate you!" They then attacked the offending Cajun.  
  
"Tabitha!"  
  
"Time for a little boom in this class!" She then proceeded to set of cherry bombs.  
  
"Amara!" Amara then melted the ice encasing Belladonna.   
  
"And what about you two?" She asked, glaring at Amanda and Salem.  
  
"Don't tell Kelly..." Salem said, and she then winked at Amanda. Amanda nodded, and Salem looked past her, creating the illusion that   
  
she was looking directly at Amanda. She then fell over but Kurt caught her. Amanda then 'Woke up' and turned to Belladonna and smiled.  
  
"I'm human, yeah, but that's why-"  
  
"YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE X-MEN!" The X-Men present finsihed. Then they then all grabbed on to Kurt and teleported out just as the bell rang. They were free from school for three months.  
  
~  
  
Note: I'm going to the Carribean for a week, so... Yeah. I'll come back tan and full of new ideas for one-shots! Look for 'um! 


	5. CONSTANT VILAGENCE! It was what was writ...

Royal Flush five:  
  
Disclamier: We're gonna party like it's ninteen ninty nine!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
RoguesHeart- Meh, who doesn't like Belladonna?   
  
ishandahalf- Cosmic forces... ALIGN! Wow, that seemed like some screwed up superhero thing to say.   
  
Danke for de reviews mon amis!  
  
~  
  
"Ya'll did that fer meh?" Rogue asked. The X-Men were having a backyard bar-b-que in honor of School getting out.  
  
"Yeah, it's like, no-biggie," Kitty said, looking over at Logan's grill. "Um, Mr. Logan can I have a tofu dog instead? Thanks!" Logan growled in reply.  
  
"Anyone want to have a breath holding contest?" Bri asked in the pool.  
  
"Bri, you'd win," Bobby said, sneaking up behind her and hugging her.  
  
"Fine. Marco Pollo?" She asked, turning and looking at Bobby.  
  
"You'd win."  
  
"Oh. Marco Pollo, sans powers?" She looked at everyone else.  
  
"Oui," A voice said. Rogue spun around.  
  
"Remy!" She smiled and ran over to him about to wrap him in a hug, but she stopped short.  
  
"What es dis? No hug for Remy?" He asked, looking hurt.  
  
"No. No hugs from you to Stripes," Logan abandoned his grill to come to the two and rain on their parade.  
  
"Why not, mon ami?" Remy looked at Logan and stiffled a laugh at seeing Logan in his swimsuit and his T-shirt. He looked around, and saw that everyone else was in theirs.  
  
"Because, Homme," Logan said, mimicking Remy. "Because I say so, and she's in trouble."  
  
"Is dis true, Chere?" Remy looked at her in her dark green bikini.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm not supposed ta see you untill Ah turn eightneen in September," She glanced at the ground.  
  
"But Remy brought his swimsuit t'."  
  
"Ah think you can stay... Right Logan?" Rogue said, challenging Logan.   
  
"Meh. Change behind those bushes, but I'd watch out. Boom Boom's got a camera," He turned around and went back to his cooking,   
  
mumbling about stupid Cajuns.  
  
"You heard the ol' lumpus, git!" Rogue pointed to the bushes.  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Pollo!"  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Pollo!"  
  
"Ya know, in Spanish, pollo means chicken," Sam pointed out, he was it. "Marco!"   
  
"Chicken!" The others laughed. Suddenly, Tabby and Salem ran across the lawn, laughing with a camera and a Cajun trying to pull up his trunks  
  
and chase them at the ame time. His trunks, Rogue noticed, had flaming cards on them.   
  
"Hold this, thanks!" Tabby dumped the camera in Kitty's lap. Kitty upon seeing what the digital camera held, let her eyes go wide and her mouth drop to her feet.  
  
"Oh no, they got to him," Rogue muttered, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeha, but he doesn't know we have the pictures..." A smile played on Kitty's lips.  
  
"Uh-uh. No. Not mah Swamp Rat. No way."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, you ruin all the fun."  
  
"Do not! You're just jealous!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!" Salem grabbed the camera from Kitty to stop Remy from grabbing it.   
  
"Okay, who gave them the camera?" Hank asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Charles?" Ororo looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"It's what Tabitha wanted for her birthday," He raised his hands in defense.  
  
"CHICKEN!"  
  
"You're it Bobby!" Bri laughed.   
  
Meanwhile, Tabby and Salem were hiding in the pool shed from the 'Evil Ragin' Cajun,' As they had dubed him, looking at the pictures.   
  
"How didja get alla these, Tabby?" Salem asked.  
  
"Professor X got me this camera for my birthday, and I set to work. My master plan: a Christmas callender," Tabby grinned and laughed.  
  
"Poor Jamie!"  
  
"No, he's got more than some of the others, cough cough Scott cough cough," The two girls errupted into laughter.  
  
"What does Jean see in him?"  
  
"A six pack of rock hard abs!" Tabby called out.  
  
"Uhm, Tabbitha, is the shed supposed to be glowing?" Salem asked, looking around.  
  
"Delete de pictures o' Remy or he blows up de shack!" Came Remy's voice.  
  
"Okay, delete, deleted," Tabby held the camera up to the window and scrolled through the pictures to show him. Immediatly, the shed stopped glowing, and Remy walked away.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?"   
  
"Back up disk!" Tabby smiled, removing the chip from the left triangle on her bikini. The shed began to shake with laughter.  
  
"What are those two up to, Bri?" Bobby asked. He was sitting on the side of the pool with Bri and Riche.  
  
"Something slashy, perhaps, neh, Riche?" Bri and Riche erupted into laughter, leaving Bobby confuzed.  
  
"Burger or hot dog?"  
  
"Burger, mon ami," Logan dumped the burger on Remy's plate. He was the last in line to get food, and was about to sit next to Rogue, but Logan, using his newly acquired super speed, slid in next to her.   
  
"If Salem didn' know better, she'd say dat Logan had a petite crush on de chere," Salem whispered to Tabby, Bobby, Riche, Amara and Bri, immitating Remy's accent.  
  
"Em?" Salem turned to Bri.  
  
"Yah, Bri?"  
  
"Were you and Tabby doing something.... Slashy?" She asked.  
  
"No, I've got my Pie," Salem rolled her eyes at Bri.   
  
"An' I've got my cute little hot head, Raymond Crisp!" Tabby then made this apparent by twiriling one of his bangs around her fingertip.   
  
"Then what were you doing?" Riche asked the two.  
  
"You'll find out at christmas," Tabby grinned.  
  
"But that's too far!"  
  
"Fine, your brithday then."  
  
"Only 58 more days, Scott! I can't wait!" Jean gushed.  
  
"Will they shut up about it already?" Rogue asked, looking at Remy and Logan.  
  
"Why are you so down, Rogue?" Ororo asked across the table.  
  
"It's jus' that if Ah were ta hold it, an' Ah touched it, even for half-a-secon', then Ah'd have two very angry parents head-huntin'"  
  
"But you have your gloves," Ororo pointed out.  
  
"What if mah shirt slipped, or summat? An' Ah don' wanna be tha 'Auntie Rogue' who can't hug o' kiss tha little bugger," Rogue looked at her food.  
  
"If Chere is de 'Auntie Rogue' den would dat make Remy 'Uncle Gambit'?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"No. It's Auntie Kitty, Aunt Rogue, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Logan, Grandpa Charlie, Aunt Ororo, and cousins Ray, Tabbitha, Bobby, Amara, Sam, Roberto, Jamie, Bri, Riche and Salem. No-one else," Logan said gfruffly.  
  
"Remy was jus' jokin'."  
  
"Well, it wasn't funny," Jean snapped.   
  
"Woah, Jean, like, the lack of your period doesn't mean, like, you have lack of PMS!" Kitty grinned cheekily.  
  
"Be nice to Jean! She only has 58 more days left!" scott said, putting a comforting arm around Jean.  
  
"Yeah, then we loose one of the X-Men," Logan frowned.  
  
"But, we like, gain another!" Kitty clapped her hands together.   
  
"Carrying of the X-gene is probable," Professor X said, setting down his corn-on-the-cob.   
  
"Vell, ziz Uncle Nighty vans anozer hamburger," Kurt then bamfed to the grill and bamfed back.  
  
"Until then, we need another replacement," All eyes of the table turned towards the Newbie table and reseted on one man.  
  
"And so, the string says, 'I'm a frayed knot!'" Bobby finished his joke to hords of laughter.  
  
"Bobby," Amara poked him in the head.  
  
"Ow? Yeah?" He looked at her.  
  
"Everyone is starring at you." Bobby turned around and was met witl all the eyes of the older X-Men. Yessire, Ladies and Gents, they had chosen Robert Drake, the great Iceman. 


	6. Rit, Weddings and the worst mother daugh...

Royal Flush 6  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I've got a dungeon masters guide, I've got a twelve sided die, I've got Kitty Pryde, and Nightcrawler too.  
  
~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aro- Updating.  
  
Ishandahalf- *clutches pictures of Remy to her chest* MINE! ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA! *laughs and says, in a German accent* I didn't know zhat zhat vas a sex position! Only Kat would get it. But, meh.  
  
Rogue77- Tabitha is evil, yes, but in a good way. Snow sucks. Yeah, she is. I deleted a scene where I announced that she was dating him. Yeah, she is. But I said that already.  
  
Fantasy-dreamer88- Of course I'm gonna keep going! Only. *counts* Four more chapters left! *cries* Well. On with the show.  
  
~  
  
August 5th, 7:30 AM. Everyone was up, even though it was a Saturday.  
  
"Fer tha last tahme, Jean, Ah will not wear that hideous pink dress!" Rogue yelled down the hall.  
  
"It's my wedding, so you will!" She yelled back. Rogue smiled evily.  
  
"Fahne! Be that way! But one question, how could ya NOT supply gloves?"  
  
"EERGH!" Jean slammed the door and Rogue kicked the door hard.  
  
"What's the matter Rogue, my fellow X-Man?" Bobby asked cheerfully as he walked around the corner, wearing his X-Men suit proudly.  
  
"Drake, change outta that. Get inta your suit. Ah have ta deal with this. this. dress!" She held the dress for Bobby to see.  
  
"Ew! Man, Jean makes you wear the ugliest stuff! How can you stand it?"  
  
"Simple," Rogue replied. "It's called Rit," She then left Bobby to ponder this.  
  
~  
  
"I'm the maid of honor! I'm the maid of honor!" Kitty was skipping around happily.  
  
"Kitty, that means you have ta dance with Alex, ya know."  
  
"Rogue! Get out of that bathroom before I come in!" Kitty called through the door. The door opened showing Rogue in her underwear. She pointed her brush at Kitty.  
  
"Jus' drainin' tha sink. An' gimme ta hair dryer!"  
  
"Why? Your hair like, isn't wet."  
  
"Well, this is," Rogue held out a black lump of cloth.  
  
"Woah, like, what is that thing?" Kitty wrinkled her nose.  
  
"You'll find out if ya give meh tha hair dryer."  
  
"Okay, okay, here it is. Like, chill out," Kitty handed Rogue the hair dryer.  
  
~  
  
Forty five minutes later, Rogue stood in front of the mirror wearing a formerly pink dress. With a low cut spaghetti straps, slanted skirt and a fine mesh skirt over the slanted skirt, Rogue thought it looked much better black than the original pink. Slipping on her boots and long gloves, Rogue walked out the door, but not before pulling Remy's trenchcoat on over, as so not to ruin the surprise before the wedding pictures.  
  
As it happened to be, every single X-Man or New Recruit wa sin the wedding party. Kitty was the maid of honor, same with Ororo. Alex was the best man, Xavier was playing the role of Jean's father because her father had unfortunately died earlier that year from un-known reasons. Logan, Hank, Kurt and Bobby were all grooms men. Rogue, Tabby, Riche, Bri and Salem were brides maids. Amara was the flower girl, Sam , ray and Roberto were the ushers, and Jamie was the ring bearer, who insisted on wearing a separate gold ring on a chain around his neck.  
  
The pictures went without a hitch, as Rogue was near the back and claimed she was cold so she didn't need to take off her coat until the picture was snapped.  
  
And everyone was too preoccupied watching the isle to notice Rogue's black dress. She waited patiently, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. She saw Taryn, Arcade, Jason, Clare, Andrea, Duncan, the Brotherhood and Mystique, in Principle Darkholme guise. This made her tense up quite a bit. Rogue even had to laugh a bit when Jamie came down the isle and tripped, causing three clones to spill out of him. Oh, yes, everything was fine. The organ began to play 'Here comes the Bride,' and Jean appeared. Scott had to fight every bone in his body not to look back at her. Kurt had warned him about wedding superstisions. Suddenly, Jean's smiling mouth disappeared, leaving a big 'O' in it's place.  
  
~Jean, what's wrong?!~  
  
~Sorry Profesor, it's just that--~  
  
~You may call me Charles now, as you are no longer a child.~  
  
~That's a sad thought. But it's just that, look at Rogue.~  
  
~Why? What's--~ Professor Xavier stopped shortly. ~I see. Rogue!~  
  
~Jean's skirt an' top are two different shades o' white.~ Hearing Rogue's thoughts, Jean looked down. She was right.  
  
~Rogue!~ Jean yelled telepathically.  
  
~What am Ah in trouble fer now? Thinkin' too loud for you?~ She shot.  
  
~Your dress! You ruined your dress! With stripper boots on too! I can't believe you!~ Jean was at the alter now.  
  
~Ah said it before, you didn't supply meh with gloves, an' Kitty said these gloves din'n work with tha color pink. An' ta quote with one of Kitty's favorite movies: 'If ya can't work with the fabric, change it!~  
  
~What is taking Jean so long? Is she having second thoughts about this? Jean, say I do! Now! Come on! ~ Scott's voice joined the conversation.  
  
"Ooh, uh, I do," Jean said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," Rogue rolled her eyes as Scott lifted up Jean's vail and kissed her deeply. The hall burst into applause. 'Yeah, real romantic. Come on people!' Rogue thought bitterly.  
  
~  
  
Later that night, at the reception, Jean had finally give Rogue a piece of her mind about the dress. Not like Rogue was listening. At all. She was preoccupied looking at a man looming against the wall.  
  
"Um, Jean, shut the fuck up and go dance," Rogue just walked towards the wall.  
  
"Shiela?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"John?" She asked, surprised he came.  
  
"Good ta see ya again," The pyromaniac then swept her into a careful hug.  
  
"Chere, y' better not be cheatin' on Remy wit dat pyro," Remy's voice came from behind her shoulder.  
  
"Remy!" She let go of St. John and hugged Remy.  
  
"Y' 18 yet?" He whispered into her hair.  
  
"Not yet. One month," She told him.  
  
"Um, Rogue, can I like, talk to you for a minute, like, in private?" Kitty said, tugging on Rogue's forearm.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Ah'll be back you two," Rogue waved back as Kitty tugged her in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
After opening the bathroom door, and making sure no one was in it, Kitty ushered Rogue into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Why'd ya lock it, Kitty?" Rogue asked, looking at her companion. Kitty then began to laugh, and evil laugh. Then she began to change. She grew taller, and blue. Rogue gasped.  
  
"Is that how you treat your own mother?"  
  
"You ain't mah mother. An' ya nevah will!" Rogue began storming out the door, but Mystique caught her by the arm.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, darling. You sit here, and you listen to me," Mystique threw Rogue back on to the bench. "You've ruined it! All of it! Ever wonder why I tried to stop you from joining the X-Men? And I've heard what they've done to you," Mystique put her finger where Logan's middle caw went. "You should have stuck with me. But no, your attraction to the Summers boy interfered. And look were it brought you! To his wedding! And look who's not the bride! Sure as hell it's not Marie. No, never Marie. It will never be you. No one wants anyone they can't touch. NO ONE!" Mystique practically screamed the last part. A knock on the door.  
  
"Chere, y' all right in dere?" Remy's voice came through the door. Rogue was about to shout back 'No! Ah'm not! Mystique's in here! Help!' but the blue lady in question shoved her gloved hand over Rogue's mouth before transforming into Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, everythang's all right Remy. Don' worry 'bout it," Rogue frowned hearing Mystique use her voice.  
  
"Okay, Remy'll be out dancin'," Mystique transformed back into herself.  
  
"Now watch while I go break his little heart," Mystique then slammed Rogue into the stall, transformed back into Rogue, unlocked the door and slipped out, she then locked the door from the outside.  
  
"Shake et baby, yah!" Kurt called out to Amanda.  
  
"Kurt, you're like, such a cut-up!" Kitty laughed as she danced by with Lance.  
  
"That's why I love about him, besides his blue fuzzyness," Amanda grinned.  
  
"Can-this-music-go-any-faster?" Pietro complained.  
  
"Faster? Pie, it's plenty fast," Salem winked.  
  
"But--" He was about to protest but Tabby placed her hand in front of Pietro's mouth.  
  
"Or I'll get Wanda," Tabby said, grinning at Salem.  
  
"Yo, Schnookums, ya wanna dance?" Todd hopped around Wanda. Shooting a look at Todd, Wanda smiled as the light bulbs flickered.  
  
"Fine, I'll go c heck out the other fine ladies. But I'll be back," Todd bounced off.  
  
"Bobby, come dance with me, please?" Bri whinned.  
  
"I'm busy chilling out with the X-Men," Bobby stressed the word X-Men.  
  
"Drake, go dance with Bri. Hmm, that's a good idea. I need some cheese. Hanky, you up for some?" Logan asked. Hank nodded and walked off with Logan, leaving Bobby and Bri alone.  
  
"Bobby, please?"  
  
"Hey, look over there. Look's like Rogue's yelling at Gambit," Bobby pointed to the corner where Rogue and Remy stood.  
  
"What d' y' mean, chere?" Remy asked, looking taken aback.  
  
"Ah mean you an' Belladonna. You've been cheatin' on meh! An' Ah was so happy, meetin' someone Ah could touch, but you jus' go an ruin it all. Ah can neva trust you again. For all Ah know, you could be STD positive," Mystique smiled inwardly. She had done this before to Rogue, but this way was so much better.  
  
"Remy tol' y he didn'," This was odd. Rogue would never verbally abuse him like this.  
  
"Listen here, Gambit," Mystique spat out his name like it was a curse. "It's ovah. Git ovah it!" She turned on her heel and left, leaving Remy there in a stupor.  
  
"Mage, what's wrong?" John walked over to Remy with two beers in his hands.  
  
"Somethin' tells Remy dat dat wasn't his Chere." 


	7. In the hospital There is a Bananna

Royal Flush 7  
  
Disclaimer: Let's kill those dead people!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Star-of-Chaos- But that didn't happen in this story line. Semi-AU. But yeah, if this wasn't, then this comes in second place.  
  
SickmindedSucker- Or what Mystique does to herself. *grins* I have an urge to start singing. And do the Timewarp. Again. It's okay. I'm normal. Happy reading!  
  
Ishandahalf- SEAFOAM GREEN! Wohaa! Like seafoam seafoam like I green seafoam. No, I don't like seafoam. That is an awful word. Seafoam. Remy shall not fall into evilness! Waha!  
  
RoguesHeart- Nice alliteration. Is that an alliteration? I don't know. A good alliteration, or was it personification is 'Livid Living Corpses.' Danke Michael for that one. IF HE WOULD HURRY UP WITH G28! Even though he has an excuse, one month for a chapter that usually takes me. a day or two. is a LONG time.  
  
~  
  
Rogue put her head in her hands and cried. It was Seven AM, and the party was long gone. Mystique had left hre her. And with her, took her heart, dropped it and smashed into pieces. She had ruined her life in the shape of Rogue. And it wasn't the first time those thoughts had run through her head. She had tried to contact the Professor, but he was out of range. The door was triple bolted from the outside and there was no window. And Rogue was hungry.  
  
"One o' tha few things Ah've learned from movies. Ah can live here for seven days," She said aloud bitterly. It was Sunday and no one worked on a Sunday. To make matters worse, Rogue was positive that Mystique was wrecking havoc in her body. Sighing, she tried again.  
  
~PROFESSOR! HELP MEH! It's meh, Rogue, an' Mystique's impersonatin' meh. Please!" Still no answer. Fighting back another burst of tears, Rogue laid her head back and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I left my purse in this bathroom," Kitty's voice sounded, wacking Rogue up. "Hmm, it's locked," The sound of bolts moving. The door opening and Kitty's scream. Feet running.  
  
"What is it Kitty?" Rogue looked up and saw Mystique.  
  
"You're like, in here and out here!"  
  
"Kitty, it's meh. That Rogue," Rogue pointed. "Is Mystique! She locked meh in here last night!" Kitty looked between the two.  
  
"Don' listen ta her, Kitty. That's Mystique!" Mystique pointed at Rogue.  
  
"There's only one way to solve this. You'll each touch me. Simple! Winner is Rogue!" Kitty smiled happily, knowing she had solved this case. "Um. hehe. yeah. Outside Rogue, you first." Mystique took off her glove and touched Kitty. Nothing happened. Rogue then removed her glove and punched Mystique in the face. BAM! Mystique was on the floor, unconscious, returning to her original form.  
  
"Woah, what a trip. I like, slept in the same room as the ENEMY! EW!" Kitty looked at Mystique disdainfully.  
  
"Now you know how Ah feet. Owww." Rogue shook her hand out.  
  
"You and Risty? Eeew! Groos! TMI!"  
  
"No, Kitty. Ah mean her parading around as mah best friend."  
  
"Oh, I see. Come on, Mr. Logan's waiting outside for us. I now see why you like motorcycles so much. They're SO much fun!" Kitty gushed.  
  
"Mystique road on mah bike?! What fresh hell is this?" Rogue put her glove back on and headed out the front door.  
  
"Stripes, why are you back in your wedding garb?" Logan asked as they walked out the front door.  
  
"Long story," Kitty said as Logan threw her the spare helmet.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Um, Logan, Ah'm gonna take a detour."  
  
"Fine. Come on half-pint. Let's go," Logan and Kitty sped off. Reaching into her trenchcoat pocket, she pulled out the familiar piece of paper. 'Find me at 742 BVA.'  
  
~  
  
DING DONG. Rogue rang the bell on number 442 Bayville Apartments.  
  
"Oui?" The door opened, revealing a sleepy Remy with his hair messed up and a bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
"Remy, can Ah come in?" Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Oui. I don' care," He opened the door wider. His apartment was loitered with beer bottles, papers, and St. John's body on the sofa.  
  
"Whatevah happened ta Remy?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"He died, with his heart."  
  
"Let' ssit down," Rogue gestured to the couch. "JOHN! WAKE UP!" She yelled in his ear. He sat up immediately.  
  
"Damn it Janet!" He yelled, sitting up. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"Up your butt, three doors to tha left."  
  
"Sheila? What are you doin 'ere for?"  
  
"To talk ta Remy. Listen, here's five bucks, go buy yourself a lighter," She tossed him five bucks from her purse. And he was gone before you could say 'Let's do the Tmewarp again.'  
  
"Remy, Ah want ya ta know somethin'," Rogue sat on the couch next to him. "That wasn't meh last night. It was Mystique. She's bent on makin' mah life livin' hell. Please forgive meh."  
  
"I donno,. Y' hurt me bad."  
  
"It wasn't meh, Rem! Ah," He placed a finger on her lips, cutting her off.  
  
"Remy knows, Chere. He jus' t'inks y' look cute when y're mad."  
  
"Swamp rat! You little! Ah'm gonna git you fer that!" She tackled him to the ground, throwing him off the couch and she landed on top o fhim.  
  
"Remy likes dis' position,/" He grinned. "But he likes dis one more," He then flipped on top of her.  
  
~Rogue, come quickly, meet us at the hospital immidatly. Jean's having her baby.~  
  
'Ah've gotta go. Jean's havin' tha baby," She stood up abruptly.  
  
"Remy'll go wit you," He got up.  
  
"That's not a good idea. This is Jean we're talkin' about."  
  
"Oui, but Remy wants t' go wit Chere."  
  
"Fahne. Let's go." Rogue grabbed her keys from the table.  
  
"Non, Remy's drivin'," He took the keys from Rogue.  
  
"We've had this conversation before," She said as she shut the door.  
  
"Remy knows," He smiled.  
  
~  
  
They pulled up at the Hospital 30 minutes later and were greeted by Logan.  
  
"Not him," He stated gruffly.  
  
"But Remy drove meh here, an he has no way of gittin' back," She pointed out.  
  
"He waits in the lobby. Come on," Logan ushered them inside.  
  
~  
  
"Come on Jean! Breath! Breath! That's it. Almost there. Just a bit more. Atta girl!" Scott and the doctors called. Her face was as read as Scott's optic blasts.  
  
"One last push! Congradulations! It's a girl!" Jean was crying, and so was the baby.  
  
"I guess it's not an it anymore," Tabby commented from behind the glass. The doctor handed Jean the baby wrapped in a big pink blanket.  
  
"Can we go in?" Amara asked as the doctor left the room.  
  
"Yeah, just be quiet." The X-Men then all piled inot the hospital room.  
  
"Mary, look, it's your family! Grandpa Charles, Autn Storm, Uncle Logan, Uncle Hank, Uncle Kurt, yes, we know he's blue. Aunt Kitty, Aunt Rogue, and all your cousins! Amara, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Tabby, Jamie, Salem, Riche, Bri and Bobby!" Jean held up the little bundle of joy for them all to see. She had Scott's (formerly) green eyes, and a little tuff of red hair on her forehead. All in all, she was very cute.  
  
Soon, little Mary was passed around for everyone to hold and see. Jamie still needed help holing her, and had his arm supported by a pillow. Amara surprised everyone and proved to be very good at handling babys. ("I'm a princess. I have to hold, like, every baby born,") However, the biggest surprise was Rogue.  
  
"Can Ah hold her, Jean?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sure," Jean held out Mary for Rogue to take. Taking the baby in her arms, she proceeded to coo the baby to sleep. However, before this goal could be reached, Mary reached up a tiny hand and grazed Rogue's face. Everyone held their breaths. Scott squeezed Jean's hand as Mary's hand retreated. Then, she giggled.  
  
"Wha- What happened there?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it looked like-"  
  
"She touched Rogue and-"  
  
"Nothing happened-"  
  
"This is weird!" Yes, thank you Kurt, Salem, Bri and Riche in that order.  
  
"Here, you take her, Ah gotta go," Rogue handed Mary to Riche and ran out the door.  
  
"That was like, weird," Kitty said. Logan just glared at her. "Well, everyone was, like, thinking it. I just said it."  
  
~  
  
"Chere, what's wrong?" Remy asked as Rogue ran down the hall, stopping her by putting his arms around her.  
  
"Don' touch meh! Lemme go!" Rogue began fighting Remy, causing several people to stare.  
  
"Non, tell Remy wht's wrong."  
  
"No! Let. Meh. Go." She kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Non, Remy'll not let go of his chere."  
  
"Remy, if you love meh, let meh go! Now!" Remy let go. She raced down the corridor. Remy ran to the window in time to see her drive off in a hurry. 


	8. That's why I love being the author!

Royal Flush 8  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: Damnit, Janet, I love you.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
RoguesHeart- The title amuzed. Me. All shall be revealed. Just down that way. Look down. Scroll down.  
  
Magneta and Columbia: Down down down  
  
Rogue77- Powers? I didn't give her any just yet. Oh well. Mary is annoying anyway. She always gets in the way. Stupid Jean. She can touch her because I say so! Mwahaha! Well, maybe Mary's powers are to transfer images of things happening at that time of a person they love to the person she touches, or sommat. Yes, those are her powers now! HAHA! MARY HATH POWERS NOW! Oops, I ruined a bit of that. Read anyway  
  
Ishandahalf- It's a bird, it's a plane! No! It's. SUPER BABY!  
  
Aro- Yes. Remember, it's a MUTANT baby. It can be extremely advanced. It's a second generation mutant. I think that's the correct term. To lazy to check. And I am the author, and what I say goes. HAH!  
  
Duck3- No, not really. I saw them as green, so there fore, in my mind, they ARE green. Meh. Ooh! Danke for the cookie! *eats cookie*  
  
SickmindedSucker- You'll find out. Jean is evil, there fore, Mary should be a little brat. Yerp.  
  
~  
  
When Rogue got back to the institute, one look at the TV told her what she wanted to know. Irene. She couldn't be. No. Not Irene. She forced the thoughts out of her head as she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
~  
  
Rogue, come out, please?" Kitty called, knocking on their door.  
  
"No. Go away an' leave meh alone!"  
  
"But it's been, like, three days! You haven't eaten or showered or anything! We're all really worried about you. Especially Kurt. His tail just kinda. droops."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Rogue? Please come out!" Kurt's voice this time. Rogue opened the door.  
  
"Finally, you're up! Listen, we heard what happened with Irene, but we have good news for you. They caught the murderer, and you'll never guess who it was," Kitty looked hard at Rogue.  
  
"Who? Wait till Ah get mah hands on that son of a bit-"  
  
"It was Mystique!" This caught Rogue and Kurt both by surprise.  
  
"WHAT?!" They both looked at Kitty.  
  
"Vhy vasn't I told about zis?" Kurt asked.  
  
"We wanted to like, tell you both together," Kitty looked sympathetically at the two.  
  
"Mien muzzer es a murderer. Mien Gott," By now they were in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, but, like, Rogue, how did you, like, find out if you were in your room for like, three days?"  
  
"Ya'll will think that Ah'm crazy if Ah tell you this."  
  
"No crazier than the Freaky Five," To prove her point, Riche, Salem, Bri, Tabby and Bobby were dancing around the living room and singing about the fact that Mystique was gone for good.  
  
"Cause she was bad  
  
so bad!  
  
And we aren't sad  
  
So sad!  
  
But now she's gone  
  
So let's ring a gong!  
  
Now you will sing a long.  
  
Cause' she was bad.  
  
So bad!  
  
And we are sad!  
  
So sad." This continued on for a while.  
  
"Well, when Jean's precious baby touched meh, an' Ah didn't obsorb her, Ah got a flash. A flash of Irene's death. An' Ah. Ah. Ah."  
  
"Choo?" Kitty suggested.  
  
"No, Ah jus'. jus' knew it was real. An' Ah knew Ah had tag it away," Rogue sat down on the couch.  
  
"Mien schwiester," Kurt sat down next to her.  
  
"Kurt," Rogue then surprised everyone in the room by hugging the fuzzy blue one. Then she began to cry. Her tears soaking his fur. This sight was so. odd. that even the Freaky Five stopped the singing and dancing.  
  
"Et's okay, et's okay. Cry all you vant. Et's okay," Kurt said gentely, his tail rubbing her back. "Zis is useless," He mumbled, tears forming in his own eyes and soon, before anyone knew it, they were both crying, tears joining, becoming one.  
  
"We're hoooooommmme!" Jean cried as the door opened and she, Scott, with millions of packages and Mary toddled in. When no one noticed her presence, she got angry.  
  
"Why is no one paying attention to me? Rogue, Kurt, why are you hugging? Helllooo?"  
  
"Jean, shut up. Irene just died, and Mystique is in jail, so just chill out, a sec, okay?" Riche yelled at Jean.  
  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish as I always say," Jean said, throwing herself on the cough.  
  
"No, you never say that," Amara said rudely.  
  
"Maybe we didn't explain this clearly enough, Jean," Storm came in, being the scarce voice of reason in the situation. "Irene, Rogue's former guardian has been killed, and the murderer, Mystique is in jail. And as you know, Mystique is Kurt's mother, and also Rogue's. Thus causing a soap opera to take place in the living room once again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, Jean, let's go set your things up again," Scott said, trying to balance boxes and Mary in his arms.  
  
"Okay," Exit Jean and Scott.  
  
"You two want anything?" Kitty asked. "I mean, it's like almost dinner time," Rogue and Kurt shook their heads 'no.' "Okay, let's go, anyone wanna play me in X-Men?" Kitty asked. She was greeted by a stampede up to the attic.  
  
~  
  
"Kurt?" Kurt opened his eyes slightly, seeing a blurry shape in his doorway. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Kurt, Ah can't sleep," Rogue walked over to his bed.  
  
"Climb en," He threw off the covers and rolled over, making room for Rogue. She climbed in gingerly and pulled up the covers and snuggled up to her brother. Soon, he heard her even breathing. He smiled and closed his eyes. Soon, he was asleep too. 


	9. Viva Las Vegas!

Royal Flush 9  
  
Disclamier: Let's do the time warp again!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Star-of-Chaos- If I had started watching Evo BEFORE when I did, (I started about two months before Season 4) like, during. everything else, I would have been a Rogue/Kurt shipper, but incest just puts a damper on my fun. It's something they would do too (Being all loving and comforting and siblingish), Kurt is a sweet affectionate guy. And Rogue could too. Just watch the earlier episodes, I was watching Middleverse last night, and they could DEFINATLY work out. Or it's just subtle hints. Like in the movie, the Mystique/Kurt conversation. Rambling!  
  
Ishandahalf- SUPER BABY! Never watched Passions. Should I? Or do I not need the extra addiction? *In darth vadar voice:* Mary. Come join the dark side. Feel free to ramble on!  
  
Aro- I always win. I am the author. What are you confused about?  
  
Roguesheart- I like your new plot. The Romy. I must admit. doesn't come for a while. But, I think, there is a bloody brilliant HUGE Romy moment in the last sentence of the entire fic. I think that's where all the Romy went.  
  
Duck3- COOKIES! WOOHAA! I'd like. Oreos, and Emi cookie cookie snacks, oh wait, I invented those, and Spaztic Yellow Cookie's. (Made those too.) Are you crying? I'm sorry if I made you cry.  
  
Rogue77- No, I didn't have any sugar. this time. Yeah, I know, poor Rogue. Mary is a very random person. But I'm randomer. Oh, look! A duck!  
  
- Go here and sign it. ~  
  
"Don't say a word, Bri," Amara warned Bri when Rogue and Kurt came down for breakfast.  
  
"I won't, after all, Tabby's got pictures," Bri responded.  
  
"And I've got a calendar!" Riche was looking through her birthday calendar, yet again.  
  
"Please, not at breakfast."  
  
"But you helpt take them, Salem!"  
  
"Will ya'll stop arguin' an' hand meh the pancakes?" Rogue held out her hand for the plate.  
  
"Someone is chipper today," Tabby commented.  
  
"Ah got a good nights sleep," Rogue replied as Bri started giggling.  
  
"Don't say a word, Bri. Not a word."  
  
"Vhat ez zis about?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nothing!" The girls chorused.  
  
"Hey, ez shat me? Mien gott! Vho took zhat picture?" Kurt demanded, seizing the calendar from Riche. No one said anything, but all eyes drifted to Tabby and Salem.  
  
~  
  
Soon school astarted again, and not to long after that, it was time for Rogue's birthday. And who better to put in charge of it that The Freaky Five? Actually, a lot of people, but for the sake of the story, go with me here.  
  
"Pink!"  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Yellow!"  
  
"Purple!"  
  
"Pink!"  
  
"No! Purple!"  
  
"Guys, how about green?"  
  
"NO!" The girls yell almost projected Bobby across the room.  
  
"How about a Vegas theme then?"  
  
"Yes!" The girls yell almost projected Bobby across the room. Again.  
  
"Okay," Riche said, taking control. "We need streamers, fake money, cards, lights."  
  
"Strippers?" Bobby suggested.  
  
"Yes, we need those," Riche replied absentmindedly.  
  
"I'll call Playboy!" Bobby picked up the phone to dial.  
  
"Wait! No, we don't!" Riche seized the phone from Bobby and handed it to Bri who sat on it. A few minutes later, they heard a muffled ring.  
  
"What's that?" Bri asked.  
  
"Um, Bri, your butt's ringing," Bri hopped off the phone and turned it on.  
  
"Hello?.... No, she's not here.. Nope. No party.. Don't come. Stay away.. Good bye," Bri hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Salem asked.  
  
"Well, lets just say a certain ERC won't be coming to any parties here."  
  
"Bri, you talked with her boyfriend and didn't invite him?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Oui, mon petite ami."  
  
~  
  
"It's Vegas themed Logan. VEGAS! Why did you put them in charge of it?" Rogue whined to Logan who was escorting her to the staircase to make her big debut in Society. It was Hanks idea.  
  
"At least Bobby didn't get away with ordering a stripper. Or a cake dancer," He whispered.  
  
"A stripper? Oy vey," She smacked her palm against her forehead. By then, they had reached the staircase. Logan abandoned Rogue's arm and she walked down the staircase. Everyone started applauding and in spite of herself, she grinned. Her eyes rested on a young man with red hair at the poker table, losing. Badly. As soon as she stepped off the staircase, she ran to him and threw around him, causing him to spill his (few) poker chips. "Welcome to Mutant Manor, John."  
  
"You know better than ta scare an Australian during poker, Shiela!" John grinned.  
  
"Ah'm glad you came. Where's Remy?" She looked around.  
  
"He didn't get an invitation. Well, neither did I. But I heard Speedy-Boy blabbin' about it ta Mags, and I thought that Remy had totten an invitation, so Ijust popped in and didn't mention it to Remy."  
  
"So you still workin' for Magneto?"  
  
"No, I quit. I heard about it before though."  
  
"It's a revolution! Did Piotr quit?"  
  
"He would have, but he needed the money to take care of his family."  
  
"Oh. John, fold," She pointed at his hand.  
  
"Thanks Shiela."  
  
"No problem. Ah've got ta 'mingle' as Mr. McCoy would put it," Rogue walked off.  
  
~  
  
"Scottie, I don't think this music is good for Mary's ears," Jean whinned.  
  
"Jean, do you really want to abandon Rogue's 18th birthday party?" Scott looked at the forlorn jean.  
  
"Yes," Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, vowing to return later for drinks.  
  
~  
  
"Ah knew this party was gunna suck, Kitty," Rogue was standing by the punch bowl.  
  
"No, it doesn't. Too bad Remy's not here," Kitty took a sip of the punch.  
  
"Shut up, Kitty."  
  
"Rogue, whenever your ready, we can open up presents," Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Ah got presents?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Of course, Everyone, gather around, we're going to open up presents." Xavier told the crowd. Soon, Rogue was situated on the couch with unopened presents around her and everyone waiting for her.  
  
The first presnt was from Jamie. He had given her a black T-Shirt that said 'I heart ragin' Cajun's.'  
  
Sam had given her a camera. "Don't let Tabby get a hold of it," He had said.  
  
Bri had given her a new swimsuit. "The old one was threadbare on the bottom."  
  
Salem had gotten her new earrings. "I'll take you to St. Sabrina's to pierce your bellybutton. They're great."  
  
Bobby gave her a hat, similar to the one he wears with it's earflaps flappin'.  
  
Riche gave her lots of chocolate, as chocolate was good.  
  
Roberto had given her a personalized Soccer ball. She took it as a sign she had to be more active.  
  
Ray had given her a corset.  
  
"Are you callin' meh fat, Crisp?" She demanded, making a move to take off her gloves.  
  
"No, it was Tabby's idea!" He backed up.  
  
"Tabby?"  
  
"Yeah?" Tabby wasn't scared.  
  
"Thwap Ray for meh." Ray then hit Ray lightly on the head.  
  
The next present was from Amara, who gave her a plastic crown.  
  
Tabby had given her a modified calendar, with only Remy on it.  
  
Jean and Scott and Mary had given her a pink Dress.  
  
Kitty gave her a bunch of CDs.  
  
Kurt gave her a $150 certificate to any store in the Bayville Mall.  
  
Logan gave her new motorcycle boots.  
  
Ororo gave her a bonsai tree.  
  
Hank gave her a new pair of gloves. And Xavier gave her another key. A key to a new room. He told her that it was already furnished.  
  
Wanda had given her a book called "How to loose a guy who is obsessed with you in 1 day" By someone called W. Ffomixam. Sounds foreign.  
  
Todd gave her a door handle.  
  
"What's this," She asked him.  
  
"Donno, Mystique's door knob, maybe?" Rogue resisted the urge to throw it at his head. After all, that was Wanda, or should I say, W. Ffomixam's job. Fred gave her a cheeseburger and promptly ate it. Lance gave her a mini- globe.  
  
"Now you can shake the world too." Pietro give her a sexy black dress.  
  
"Ah like it, where'd ya get it?"  
  
"Will you kill me if I tell you it was Mystique's?"  
  
"No. Ah'll let Wanda handel you. Then, if there's any left of you standing, Ah'll kill you.  
  
"Okay, I stole it."  
  
"Much better."  
  
Forge, who rocks, gave her a cell phone with everything you could possibly want on it.  
  
Lastly, John gave her a 24 pack of Root Beer, her Ex-Acolyte uniform and a lighter.  
  
"Now can I borrow it?" He asked, referring to the lighter.  
  
"No."  
  
"If that's all, who's up for cake?" Xavier was nearly stampeded by mutants who all wanted cake. And that's when all hell broke loose. It all started when Ray commented on Wanda's hair.  
  
"Check out Maximoff's hair, Sam."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Wanda. Looks like a stylist on coke got to it."  
  
"You're a fine one to talk, Crisp!" Wanda had unusually good hearing, heard it from across the room.  
  
"So says Miss Asylum," He replied flatly. A lightbulb shattered.  
  
'"Ray, you should quit. You don't know who you're dealing with." Amara warned.  
  
"Yes, I do. Magneto's reject of a daughter."  
  
"You just crossed the line," SCHMACK! Good word, good work. A large piece of Devil's f ood cake hit him in the face. It took him just a few seconds to register what had happened. He then grabbed a slice of cake and hurled it at the closest Maximoff to him. Pietro. Pietro saw it coming and ducked, letting the cake hit Riche in the face.  
  
"Ray! You are so dead!" Riche hurled her cake back at him.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Jamie yelled before getting hit in the side of the face with a cake, knocking a few multiples out of him to his advantage.  
  
And so the full fledged food fight began. It was to go down in X-Men history as the bloodiest and biggest food fight to date.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, everyone who had to leave was leaving. Last to leave was John.  
  
"Tell Remy that Ah missed him, and Ah'll stop by this weekend," Rogue winked at John. "An' here's his cake. You know what to do with it."  
  
"No problem. Remy has it coming anyway," John grinned.  
  
"Ba bum bum bad a da bump bum. He had it coming, he had it coming, he had it coming all the long, if you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it, I bettcha you would have done the same! Pop six squish un-uh Cicero Lipshits." Amara, Tabby, Salem, Bri and Riche walked by singing.  
  
"That was scary, neh? Fit in right too, Shiela." John laughed, playing with his lighter.  
  
"Good night, John," Rogue smirked.  
  
"Night, Shila," John then shut the door behind him.  
  
"I don't like that Australian," Logan muttered.  
  
"He's insane, not all bad," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Stripes, whatever you say." 


	10. And that's why I call it XMen: Evolution...

Royal Flush 10.  
  
Disclamier: He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes!  
  
Oh, the part marked with a ** is something I borrowed from the play Prime Time Crime. I was in it, and I was the person getting slapped about. Lots o' fun. Best. Play. Ever. Next to Rocky Horror.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
RoguesHeart- Awsome possum! That's a good idea, come to think of it!  
  
Star-of-Chaos- Okay! I get it now! *feels smart.* Yeah, poor Remy!  
  
Duck3- No taste they have! I mean, Scott sees everything in REDS. And Jean. Have you seen her clothes? AND HER LIME-GREEN THONG?  
  
Rogue77- *blinks* YAY!  
  
Ishandahalf- A soap on crack? Ooh, I'll have ta check it out!  
  
SickmindedSucker- You betcha! I'd LOVE to watch that go down! Pretty pretty burny Jean. Mwahahaha!  
  
Go here and sign it!  
  
And while your at it, join my RPG, link is in my profile.  
  
~  
  
Rogue entered her new room. Her things and presents had already been moved in.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rogue practically rammed her head against the wall. She had been given the room next to Jean's and Scott's.  
  
'Let's hope they get a house soon,' She thought bitterly. A knock Salem entered.  
  
"Hey, Rogue,"  
  
"Hey, why are you here?" She asked, not meaning to sound rude, but wondering why Salem was in her room.  
  
"Oh, I need to give this too you. John gave it to me to give to you. It's from Remy." She said, handing her a package.  
  
"Thanks. Ah'll put in a good word for you."  
  
"Still hates me, eh?"  
  
"Not too much."  
  
"Well, I've gotta go," With that, Salem left. Rogue hastily opened the package. A deck of cards. Opening the deck, she found on every card a different reason Remy loved her.  
  
Another knock.  
  
"Come in," This was starting to get annoying. This time it was Kurt.  
  
"Rogue, vhen I vent into mien room, I found zis," 'Not another package,' Rogue prayed. Kurt held out a manila envelope. It was addressed to both her and Kurt. She sat down on her bed and opened it slowly.  
  
"A letter," She said before reading.  
  
" 'To my Darling Kurt and Marie. I am sorry to leave you like this. I didn't want this to happen. I had to do it, you see. Irene knew too much for her own good. I know how much she ment to you, Marie. In fact, her parting words where, 'Tell Rogue how much I miss her and love her,' The warden here is nice enough to send me this. I tried to call, but Charles insisted that I not talk to either of you. Check the records. I DID call. Happy 18th birthday. I could not get you a gift, and Kurt, my baby. I'm sorry for everything. He wanted to experiment on you. I had no choice. If I make bail in 6 years, I hope we can see each other again. You'll be 21, and Marie will be 24. I will be old. Old, but not yet dead. Remember, I love you. Your mother.'"  
  
"Vunderbar," Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"But et proves she has a heart."  
  
"Aftah bein' in jail fer a month."  
  
"Be nice now."  
  
"Ah am!"  
  
"And I'm hungry. Vant to stop en at Gut Bomb? Zhey have a late night pick- up vindow."  
  
"Only if Ah can drive."  
  
"Drive vhat? Oh, I see. Nuh-uh. No vay!"  
  
"Kurt, please, It'll be fun."  
  
"Fine. Let's vamoosh!" BAMF.  
  
~  
  
BAMF!  
  
"Here's your helmet," Rogue handed him Logan's.  
  
"Are you insane?" He asked, putting it on.  
  
"Not as insane as The Freaky Five."  
  
"I get knocked down, but I get up again, you ain't ever gonna keep me down! I get knocked down, but I get up again, you ain't ever gonna keep me down!" The music sounded from upstairs.  
  
"Go Tabby, go, go, go Tabby!" Kurt and Rogue looked at each other.  
  
"True," Kurt replied, hopping on the bike and they drove off.  
  
~  
  
"Hello, welcome to Gut Bomb, home of the gut bomb, may I take your order?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah'll have a cheese gut bomb, what do you want, Kurt?" Rogue said, into the box.  
  
"I vill have two mega-bombs, everthing on et, and un large cherry-coke vith large fries," Rogue looked at Kurt like he was crazy.  
  
"Uh. Okay, that'll be eight bucks," The order-taking-man said through the intercom.  
  
"Eight bucks? KURT!" Rogue turned to him.  
  
"Vhat, I'll pay for et. But just vone question. How do we eat on a motorcycle?" Kurt asked as Rogue rolled forward.  
  
"We'll stop in tha park an' eat," She said taking the money from Kurt. She handed it over to the order-taking-man as he handed her the burger bag.  
  
"Hold these," She handed the bag to Kurt and sped off.  
  
~  
  
Speeding into the park, they dodged in and out of the street lights, stopping by an illuminated picnic table. Turning off the engine, Rogue took off her helmet.  
  
"Ah'll race ya," The table was 50 yards away.  
  
"Okay," Kurt was all to eager to accept.  
  
"But no powers," Kurt's face sunk visibly.  
  
"On your mark," He started.  
  
"Git set, GO!" Rogue took off at lighting faced pace that could only be attributed to one person. Pietro.  
  
"Vhat vas zhat?" Kurt panted.  
  
"Ah jus' ran."  
  
"As fast as Pietro does. Did you obsorb him on zhe way here?"  
  
"No, Ah didn't. Let meh try something," Rogue imagined Kitty's power in her mind and walked up to the table. Gingerly, she brought her hand down in one esay stroke. Through the table it went.  
  
"Vhat vas zhat?" Kurt asked again.  
  
"Kurt, Ah think that we've just found a new pout of mah power. Oh, this is rich!" She rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Mo mou cam use ozhers powerz?" Kurt asked, his mouth half full of burgers.  
  
"Yeah, Ah guess . Wait a second. Ah've got the otha half a Mystique's powers. She can impersonate anyone, but can't take their powers. Ah can," Rogue sat on top of the table and took a bite of her burger.  
  
"No, you have a more 'evolved' form of Mystique's powers. Vhy else vould zhey call et X-Men: Evolution?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ah see. Let's try it. Name someone."  
  
"Lance," Rogue summoned up Mystique's powers, and soon Kurt was standing next to Lance.  
  
"Let's rock and roll," Rogue said in Lance's voice, and proceeded to shake the world.  
  
"Vunderbar!" Kurt began applauding.  
  
"This could be fun. Hows about we stir up some trouble?" Rogue asked, grinning evily.  
  
"At zhe Brotherhood!" Kurt hopped off the table and got the identical evil glint that was in Rogue's eyes in his.  
  
~  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"I'll get it," Wanda said, getting up from the couch and abandoning the game of chutes and ladders that the Brotherhood was involved hin.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Wanda, Hello," Wanda almost screamed and fell backwards on the rumpled rug. Almost.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded to her father.  
  
"I've come to recruit you, darling daughter of mine," Magneto replied.  
  
"Well, you aren't finding any here! You barley have the right to call yourself my father!" Wanda yelled at him.  
  
"Oh contraire, my dear," Magneto took a step inside.  
  
"LANCE! FREDDIE! TOAD! PIETRO! GET IN HERE NOW!" The said four arrived next to Wanda quickly. Some quicker than others.  
  
"What do you want?" Pietro demanded.  
  
"You know, Pietro, I have always wanted to do this, everyone else, take note," Magneto raised his hand.  
  
"Oow! Ow! Ooooowwwww!" Pietro grabbed his ear as he began to be dragged around the room by his earring. Finally, the blonde basketball star who should be a track star gained some of his sense, and took off his earring. The earring witent straight into Magneto's hand and he began to laugh and collapse on the floor laughing so hard it brought tears to his eyes.  
  
Then, Magneto began to change. He became shorter, his hair brown in the back, and longer, his uniform disappeared and soon they were staring face to face with Rogue. They all stood looking dumb founded at this sight.  
  
"What just happened here, yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"Ah. Hehe, Jus'. Hehe. Pulled. Hehe. Pietro. Hehe. By HIS EARRING!" Rogue laughed. **  
  
"Maybe someone should slap her," Lance suggested.  
  
"Yes, please do," Pietro said. Lance stepped forward and started slapping Rogue about the face.  
  
"STOP HITTING ME! I'M NOT HYSTERICAL ANY MORE!" Rogue began to hit him back. **  
  
"Okay, okay. What was that though?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well, Kurt and Ah, Kurt, come out," Kurt walked through the front door. "We discovered that Ah can summon up powers. So Ah used Mystique's an' Magneto's power. You shoulda seen ya'lls faces! Priceless!"  
  
"But- But- but- but- My ear! You abused me! I need therapy!" Pietro started massaging his ear.  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Albino," Snapped Rogue.  
  
"I'm not an albino! Just naturally pale!" he explained.  
  
"Tell I tto tha judge. Oh, an' for tha record, Evan had no right to put you in jail recordin's not valid evidence."  
  
"So glad he's in the sewers," Pietro replied.  
  
"Yeah, listen, Kurt an' Ah've got ta go," Rogue turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, let's have a little fun with this. We've got you here now, and we're not gonna waste this," Lance said, grabbing her shoulder. Nodding, Rogue turned to Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, take Mah bike tat ha Institute. Pretend we nevah went out." As if to answer his un asked question, she summoned up Jamie's power and hit her shoulder. "An if anyone askes, this is me," She pointed to he rmultiple.  
  
"Ah AM you," The multiple said.  
  
"Stuff it, Ah'll be Magneto," Kurt nodded and took the multiple out the door.  
  
"Now fer the fun!"  
  
~  
  
"All students, please report to the front lawn in uniform," Professor Xavier's voice rang through the institute. Three minutes later, the X-Men were greeted by a strange sight. Magneto leading the Brotherhood.  
  
"Magnus! What is the meaning of this?" Xavier aske.d  
  
"Simple, Professor," Magneto drew his wheelchair forward. "Ah wanted ta show you this," Then Magneto changed like I had previously described. Rogue smiled broadly. "That was almost as fun as dragin' Pietro around the room by his earring!" Salem stifled a giggle at the thought of her boyfriend being towed around by the ear. Everyone looked at her funnily. Quickly, Rogue's multiple vanished.  
  
"How did you do this, Rogue?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Well, Kurt an' Ah discovered that Ah can summon up powers, so Ah used Mystique's and Magnetos," She smirked.  
  
"Very interesting. And if you ask me, it's five AM and you all should be asleep. Wanda, Pietro Lance, Freddie, Todd, you're welcome to spend the night," Professor Xavier stated.  
  
"No, we've only got a half-an-hour walk back. We're cool," Lance said. Xavier nodded as the Brotherhood headed off.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Rogue was woken to Kitty shaking her awayke.  
  
"We don' share a room anymore, so why'd ya wake meh up?" Rogue pulled the covers over her eyes from the sunlight creeping in through the blinds.  
  
"Rogue, you should, like, tottaly go downstairs. There's a new recruit that you should totally meet," Kitty called. Rogue threw off her sheets, threw on a bathrobe and ran a brush threw her hairn and walked down the stairs. An there, in the kitchen, sat Remy.  
  
"Remy, are you tha new recruit?" Rogue asked, speechless.  
  
"Oui, Care for a game of hearts, Chere?"  
  
THE END! TRA LA LA LA LA!  
  
I am done with this forever and ever! Thank you all for reviewing, I love you all in an un-slashy way, as you are making me climb farther and farther up the review ladder. WOOHOO! Look for more fics on the way! 


End file.
